Young Robin Hood and Marian
by Firefly1fan
Summary: after a day with Robin Marian gets kidnapped by the Sheriff, Sir Gilbert and the greedy Prince John in a plot to kill Robin but Robin and his friends won't give up until Marian is safe with Robin. RobinxMarian


Robin Hood and Marian

Young Robin Hood cartoon

Main characters: Robin Hood and Marian

Villains: Sir Gilbert, Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John

Others characters: Little John, Brother Tuck, Allan-A-Dale and Will Scarlet

Sherwood Forest

It was a quiet time in Sherwood Forest and Robin was with Marian.

"One day Marian one day I'll be cleared of all charges then you and me can be together forever." He told her. "You're too sweet for words Robin." Smiled Marian and hugged him closely. "I must get back to the castle." She sighed. "I'll have Arrow send a message to you when I can Marian." Said Robin. "Take care." "I know you will have Arrow send a message." Said Marian and kissed Robin's check goodbye.

"Rob pal Gilbert has found out about Marian being in love with you." Sighed Little John.

"I hope Marian will be ok." Sighed Robin.

Castle in Nottingham

When Marian got to the castle Gilbert, the Sheriff and Prince John were waiting.

"We know that you love that outlaw." Cackled the Sheriff.

"Robin's no outlaw Sheriff you, Gilbert and Prince John are." Growled Marian.

"I DEMAND YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" demanded the Sheriff.

"NO I WILL NEVER!" screeched Marian. "I love Robin."

"Sir Gilbert take her to the tower." Ordered Prince John.

"Yes sire." Snickered Gilbert.

"No." cried Marian then she saw Arrow. "Send Robin." She whispered.

Sherwood Forest

Soon Arrow flew to the forest and gave Robin a note Marian had managed to write before she was locked in a tower with Gilbert guarding her.

"No I must rescue her." Cried Robin.

"We're with you good buddy." Smiled Little John.

"We got your back Robin." Called Will, Brother Tuck and Allan.

"Thanks my friends." Said Robin and they along with Arrow hurried to the castle.

Castle in Nottingham

"ROBIN HOOD GET HIM AND THE REST OF HIS OUTLAWS!" ordered Prince John.

"Yes sire." Replied the Sheriff.

Soon the guards attacked as the Merry Men attacked the guards.

"YOU TURNED MARIAN AGAINST THE GOOD!" yelled the Sheriff.

"NO YOU ARE THE BAD AND I AM THE GOOD AND I WILL RESCUE MARIAN!" called Robin as he got his arrows out.

Then Little John grabbed the Sheriff.

"GO ROB WE WILL HOLD OFF THE SHERIFF WHILE YOU STOP GILBERT AND RESCUE MARIAN!" he called.

"Thanks Little John." Said Robin as he hurried to the tower where Gilbert was waiting with his sword.

"MARIAN IS NOT YOURS OUTLAW!" yelled Gilbert.

"I'm not the outlaw Gilbert you are." Said Robin getting his bow and arrow ready. "En Garde!"

"BOW AND ARROW VS. SWORD NOT A GOOD FIGHT!" cackled Gilbert as they duelled.

Marian saw Robin her prayers have been answered.

"GO ROBIN!" she called. "FOR YOU MARIAN!" called Robin as he duelled Gilbert. "IF YOU WERE GOOD GILBERT YOU WOULD OBEY KING RICHARD NOT THAT GREEDY PRINCE JOHN!"

"PRINCE JOHN IS THE KING!" yelled Gilbert.

"NO KING RICHARD IS!" called Marian as she kicked the sword out of Gilbert's hand accidently cutting Robin's arm. "NO ROBIN!" she cried. "It's ok Marian just a cut it will heal." Replied Robin as he tied Gilbert up and grabbed his bow and arrow. "I got to stop that greedy Prince John." "Robin…be careful." Marian said and kissed Robin on the lips.

Soon Robin found Prince John.

"TIME TO END YOUR REIGE YOU GREEDY PRINCE!" he called.

"Not a good message." Cackled Prince John as he and Robin duelled. "TIME TO END YOU STARTING WITH YOUR LOVE MARIAN!"

"NO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" cried Robin as he damaged the sword and punched Prince John throwing the crown off him. "You don't deserve it." "Well done Robin." Smiled Marian as she hugged him. "I never doubted you." "I know you'd never do that." Smiled Robin.

"Good one Rob." Smiled Little John.

"Let's go home." Said Robin.

And everyone agreed.

Sherwood Forest

At Sherwood the group celebrated their victory.

"Justice is served." Smiled Robin.

"Hooray!" cheered his friends.

"Robin?" asked Marian. "Yes Marian?" asked Robin. "I love you Robin." Smiled Marian. "That strange Marian because I love you too." Smiled Robin then he and Marian kissed as their friends smiled.

The End


End file.
